


After the Party

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Series: Coronation Arrangements [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Butt Plugs, Chrom is Bisexual, Coronation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Implied Liz | Lissa/Maribelle, Lube, M/M, Mentioned Miriel (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Soiree | Sully, Mischief, Morning After, Oral Sex, Party, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: Chrom always wanted to try things before he was bound to the royal heir nonsense for good... He never thought Gaius would agree to it, and on his coronation day no less.
Relationships: Chrom/Guire | Gaius
Series: Coronation Arrangements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this one since October 2019! This coronation takes place between the Plegia and Valm arcs. Please enjoy!

A breeze drifted into the royal bedroom as the thief opened the window and slid into the room. He flopped down onto the bed, causing the perfectly placed sheets to become displaced and ruffled.

“Morning, Blue.” 

“Gaius?!” Chrom nearly dropped his crown in shock.

“Why don’t you have your knight place that on your pretty little head for you?”

“I like getting ready by myself. Why the window again?”

“Who else comes through your window uninvited?”

“Thieves.”

“I am a thief. Speaking of, you said you wanted a special treat for your coronation party?" Gaius rolled over to look at Chrom directly.

"Well, yes, but..." Chrom's sentence trailed as he finished ensuring his royal adornments were properly aligned. "I realized you might not want to."

"On the contrary _ ,  _ I'd love to do it." The thief moved to twist a bag around his finger by the handle. “You haven’t used anything like this, after all.”

Chrom turned around, blushed deeply, then immediately turned back to the mirror he was using to fix himself. Twirling around Gaius's hand was a bag with clearly sexual imagery on it. The sounds of objects clanging together could be heard.

"Where did you get those?"

"Blue, I know people. How do you think I've gotten by for so long without anyone around?" Gaius flicked a candy stick across the room, the trash completely free of the sugary rock that should occupy it. His natural stealth assisted him as his toned arms wrapped around Chrom. "Don't you royal people have your own toys?"

Chrom gasped at the sudden contact, but he quickly melted into Gaius's touch. "I never asked..."

"Then I've got a whole damn world to show you, Blue." Gaius brushed his hand over the barely visible mound in Chrom's clothing, kissed his cheek with his sugar-coated lips, and slinked away from his boyfriend.

"Gaius, how do we keep this up after I marry?"

"Marry me, Blue."

"I have to have an heir."

"Talk with the mages, they'll find a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Surrogacy exists. Ask some lady to get pregnant for you."

“I wish that it was that simple, but my hands are tied,” Chrom informed Gaius with a sigh as he finished preparations for the night. The thought of marrying Gaius seemed nice to him, especially compared to the arranged marriage in the works. Unfortunately, Chrom knew that it was not likely to happen. If Frederick had anything to say about it, at the least, Gaius’s past was a disqualifier in itself. Chrom forced the thoughts away as the doors of the room opened.

Frederick stood there, in a formal outfit rather than his standard armor. Chrom could tell that he had placed light armor underneath his shirt, likely out of concern for assassination attempts. 

“Milord, your…” Frederick’s face soured at the sight of Gaius. “Care to explain why you, of all people, are in here?” The retainer’s icy glare was directed at the thief. Frederick’s fingers brushed against the sword at his side.

“Calm down, Bear, I’m just giving the Exalt my congratulations.” Gaius turned and pointed at Chrom. “See ya in the ballroom, Blue!” The thief slid past the man in the doorway, popped a new lollipop in his mouth, and ran.

Frederick sighed deeply as he moved out of the doorway. “The guests are arriving, milord. You should greet them.” 

“I know that, Frederick. Thank you.” The royal stepped out of the room and walked to the ballroom, his fur cape dragging on the floor behind him. Chrom made a mental note to try and keep Frederick at a distance when possible, even though he knew that the retainer was likely to stand next to the Exalt at all times.

The crowded coronation party made Chrom unusually anxious. The Exalt remained sitting when possible, attempting to hide his clear arousal at the ideas floating around in his mind. All Chrom could think of among the congratulations and the diplomatic talks was the vision of Gaius fucking him silly. Focusing on the discussion around the nobles was difficult enough, but trying to keep himself composed until he could leave was making it significantly difficult, and Frederick practically breathing down his neck did not help. 

Gaius had never found these grandiose parties his style, but the mischief it invited gave him a distraction from both his distaste for formalities and his wish to return to the bedroom. The formal wear he swiped from Chrom’s closet felt oddly suffocating, and the atmosphere did not help with his unease. Thankfully, there were plenty of ways for the thief to swipe dessert, and if Frederick had placed less guards there would be a few less pieces of jewelry around the ballroom.

Lissa waved at the thief from near the food tables, relief visibly washing over her face as she spotted the one Shepard not talking politics. Gaius moved to stand close to the princess, but not close enough to alert any of the balcony mages. He nodded to the princess as he took a sip from the punch glass in his hand.

“So… I hear you’re bedding him, yeah?”

Gaius almost spat out his punch as Lissa’s laugh dissipated across the ballroom. “You hear what now, Princess?”

“You. Chrom.” Lissa smirked as she glanced around, then made an “o” with her left hand and slid her right pointer finger into it. “Fuuuuck.” Lissa’s smirk turned into a shit-eating grin moments after she began to draw out the vowel sound. 

Gaius rolled his eyes as he popped another candy into his mouth. “You’re shitting me, princess.”

“Gaius, when I say that I heard,” Lissa paused to contemplate her wording. “I don’t mean that I heard rumors from the servants. I mean that I was walking through the castle at night and heard you two quite literally mewling like animals in heat.”

“Hey, now, Princess-”

“Do you have any idea what kind of nightmare it is to hear your brother ask, and I quote, to ‘pound me into the fucking mattress’ and to ‘make me your bitch’ and-”

“Alright, I get it! Yes, we are fucking. What about it?” Gaius’s face began to turn a bright red color as he recalled the events of the night Lissa was referring to.

“Don’t break his heart.”

“I’m afraid it may be too late for that, with the arranged marriage crap happening as we speak.”

Lissa sighed as her smile disappeared. “Sorry about that, Gaius.”

“Look, do you want to help me?”

“Okay…?”

“Sneak me and Chrom out of this gods damned ballroom.”

Lissa’s painted lips became upturned once more as she looked over at her brother, who was clearly locked into some kind of argument with Sully. “Why should I?”

“Please, Princess. You hate this as much as me, make it interesting!”

“Hm, maybe.”

“Come on, please?”

“You owe me one.”

“Fine, whatever, get us out of here.”

Lissa smirked and wiped her lipstick off with a napkin, her eyes bright with excitement. “You’ve got a deal, Gaius.”

“Shouldn’t you keep that paint on your face?”

“Don’t like it, and there’s more hidden inside this dress.” She proceeded to wander away from Gaius. Soon she snuck close to Frederick, intent on finding some way to distract their loyal retainer.

In less than 15 minutes, Lissa had the wary knight running perimeter around the gardens, insistent that she found some form of intruder hiding in the bushes. She ran back to the ballroom once Frederick directed his attention to a commoner taking interest in the search.

Lissa tapped Chrom on the shoulder, her expression giving away her mischievous intentions. “Chrom, get out of here. Gaius is waiting.”

“Gods, how do you-”

The nobles at the table seemed intrigued by this situation.

“Please don’t ask me and get out before Frederick gets back here!” Chrom nodded a silent thanks to his younger sister as he excused himself from the table and made his way upstairs. Maribelle in particular raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lissa, but she was met with a giggle and a shrug.

Gaius was leaning against the wall when the door to Chrom’s chambers opened. The newly crowned Exalt pushed the door closed without a word. As soon as the door mechanism clicked shut, Chrom pinned Gaius to the wall with a strong grip and desperate kisses. Tongues intermingled, hands roamed, and clothes began to fly.

Gods did the clothes fly.

Within mere minutes both men were down to absolutely nothing but bare skin, and Gaius had long abandoned the hard candy he was usually so devoted to. Chrom guided them to the large bed in the center of the room. Gaius split from the kiss, one hand absentmindedly stroking Chrom's member.

"Are you ready, Blue?"

"Gods, yes."

Gaius kissed Chrom one last time before ducking under the bed to retrieve the bag. Items were laid out between the two. A few vials of lube, a small magic book with erotic phrases inscribed on the cover, a phallic shape made of glass, and a rather large tapered butt plug made from the same material.

"What about you...?"

"Blue, I'm focused on you tonight. I can wait until you’ve had your fun." Gaius moved on top of Chrom and kissed the man deeply before flipping him onto his stomach.

"Spread that pretty royal ass for me, Blue." Arousal and lust filled every sound that made its way out of Gaius's mouth. Chrom obeyed the order and spread himself wide. He shivered at the cold substance Gaius slathered around his tight hole and cried out when a finger prodded at the sensitive area. Chrom's cock twitched and leaked a drop of precum as Gaius inserted the finger and moved it around. All of Chrom's duties became irrelevant and his thoughts mush as he writhed under his lover's touch.

Soon one finger became two, and two fingers became three. Chrom moaned as Gaius pumped the fingers in and out at a steady pace. If anything, the removal of the digits was by far the most painful part. Gaius lubed the butt plug well and slid it into Chrom slowly. Desperate moans escaped him as he hit the flared base. He sat up and allowed Gaius to resettle himself as he tried to regain his breath.

"Go ahead, Blue, suck my dick."

Chrom followed his orders once again and immediately went down onto Gaius's erect cock. He could feel the butt plug inside of his tight ass as he sucked and licked the cock before him. It was truly heavenly for Chrom.

His service was halted by a quick jolt from the plug. The snap of a shutting book accompanied Gaius's smirk as he shoved Chrom's head further down his penis. The royal below him writhed and moaned in ecstasy as the new vibrations from the glass further aroused him. He continued making attempts to bob up and down the length before him anyway though, as the blue-haired man wanted nothing more than to please his boyfriend. Gaius grunted and thrust into Chrom's mouth almost desperately as he reached his climax. Instead of coming, Gaius pulled Chrom up by his hair instead, showing a lust-filled face covered in saliva and precum that  _ should _ belong to a king.

"Not looking so royal now, hm, Blue?" Gaius also appeared to be rather worked up from being on the edge, but he kept his composure.

"Please, Gaius, just fuck me already!"

"Not yet, Blue. Patience." Gaius took this moment to flip Chrom around. He picked up the dildo, lubed it up, and slowly removed Chrom's butt plug.

"Wh-what are you...?!" Chrom's question was cut off by a loud moan as the dildo filled the void left by the butt plug. Gaius flipped the man into a sitting position as he took Chrom's erection into his mouth. One hand remained on the toy in Chrom's ass, while the other supported Chrom. The Exalt moaned as Gaius pumped the toy in and out of his ass. The simultaneous sensations seemingly tortured Chrom as he rocked between Gaius's mouth and the dildo. Gaius looked up at the man, his mouth remaining in place, and winked at him. Chrom's pace picked up, and Gaius increased his to match. The sounds of wet sucking and glass slapping against skin were overwhelming to Chrom. His hands wandered to his nipples, tweaking them as his moans became screams for release, screams of Gaius's name. Gaius sank his head to the very base of Chrom's cock as he thrust the toy deeper into Chrom's tight hole.

"G-Gaius, I'm... Ah, I'm..."

Gaius took this as a sign to stop, the dildo moving out of Chrom's ass and his mouth moving away from Chrom's erection. Chrom whimpered and shook from the sudden halt in pleasure, begging for more as his hands pulled and twisted at his nipples. His face was contorted into pure pleasure, and he wanted more.

"G-Gaius, p-please..."

"Say the magic word, Blue." Gaius raised himself to Chrom's level, a hand on his chest. "I want to see you whimper and beg for my cock like the royal slut you are."

From anyone else, Chrom would have forced himself to stop at those words. From Gaius, who he had already discussed his willingness to be degraded during sex, to be made less than his royal status, to be reduced to nothing but a squirming pile of mewling flesh that begged for pleasure... Those words made him want everything and more.

"G-Gaius... P-please make me your royal slut! Please shove your cock into my ass! Fill me up with your dirty cum!"

Gaius made a small growling noise as he flipped Chrom onto his hands and knees once again and reapplied lube where necessary. He went to thrust into Chrom, but his body eased for a moment and his features softened into a look of concern. He leaned down to Chrom's ear.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this?" Gaius whispered, the concern on his face transferring to his voice. "After all, we've never fucked quite like this. I don’t want to hurt you."

Chrom's voice was just as soft. "Gaius, I'd like nothing more. I love you, after all, and to put it bluntly, I want you inside of me."

"Aw, he said the l-word! Look at you, Blue!"

"Hey, hurry up, I'm waiting on you!"

“Impatient royalty.” Gaius obliged Chrom's wish and eased into Chrom gently. Chrom tensed at the feeling, more so than the glass toys, but the mild pain soon turned to pleasure as Gaius waited for his partner to be at ease, a complete departure from his original plan. Chrom relaxed, and Gaius took this as his signal to restart his original plan by ramming into him with great intensity. Chrom almost lost his balance at the sudden pace change, but he'd be damned if he wasn't enjoying it. Noises spilled out of him, and drool leaked out of his open mouth.

"Y-yes, Gaius! Please, k-keep fucking your royal slut! I'm yours!"

"That's right, you dirty slut. How about you shut up and clean your toys?" Gaius kept thrusting as he picked up the abandoned dildo and put it in front of Chrom's mouth. Chrom sucked the fake cock happily as Gaius fucked him. As Gaius's hand moved elsewhere, Chrom propped himself up on his forearms in order to continue sucking the glass. Soon both of them were panting and groaning. The drool covered dildo fell from Chrom’s mouth with the scream of a name.

"Please, keep fucking me! Violate me and claim me as yours! Please!"

"Sluts don't talk unless they're told to." Gaius rammed into Chrom particularly hard and slapped his ass, earning a scream of pleasure from Chrom. The dildo returned to his mouth. Chrom deep-throated it as Gaius ensured his pleasure.

Chrom fell apart as Gaius stroked him. The toy dropped from his mouth a final time as he screamed Gaius's name.

"Yes! C-cum inside of me! Please, I can't take it anymore, I need you!" Chrom gasped as Gaius hit his prostate. "I-I'm... I'm coming...!"

Chrom collapsed, semen staining the bed as he gripped at the sheets and moaned. Gaius kept a firm hold on his lover’s hips. While Chrom rode through his orgasm, Gaius made a few more thrusts before moaning and coming inside of his lover.

"Gods, Chrom, your ass is amazing." Items were quickly swept into the bag for later cleaning, and a towel was picked up to clean the pair.

Chrom waved a hand at the towel. "We have maids."

"And we need a bath, but I'm sure we're both too tired for that, Blue." Gaius kissed Chrom's cheek as he cleaned the worst of their mess. "Maids can get what's left, I'll get what I can."

"Hey, I meant it when I said I love you." Chrom shifted and brought himself to a sitting position, although he was still dazed from the sheer pleasure of the experience.

"I know."

“I would marry you if I could.”

“You’re the Exalt, Blue. You don’t have to listen to those asshats.”

“Maribelle already agreed.”

“Twinkles is dating your sister.”

“I’m fully aware.”

“Should I talk to Specs?”

“Miriel? Surely she…”

“She wants to be a surrogate, Blue. Talk with her, you’ll have a magical baby heir and fulfill the legal requirements.”

“Maybe…” Chrom yawned and laid down. “I just don’t know if I can make it happen.”

Gaius finished his part of the cleaning and laid with his lover. “Then  _ we  _ can make it happen.”

“Did I mention I love you?”

“Well, you have twice now. And I love ya too.” The thief smiled and laid against Chrom.

The pair eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, with lazy kisses accenting the moments before their slumber, and allowed the night to pass them by.

Sun shone directly into Chrom's eyes the next morning.

The curtains weren't open last night.

"Ah, milord. I see you had a pleasant night."

"F-Frederick...!" Chrom made a mad scramble to cover himself with the blankets, although it did little.

"Blue, what...?" Gaius looked up from the pillows in shock and jumped at the sight of the knight above them. The thief haphazardly threw his clothing back on, kissed Chrom's cheek, then opened the window to the outside.

"Love ya, Blue. Later, Bear." Gaius disappeared from sight and made his way safely to the ground.

"Please make him stop with the nicknames."

"It's endearing, Frederick." Chrom began the process of getting his clothes on, although he could tell from the state of his face that he needed a bath.

"It's disgraceful, milord."

"Maybe I like disgraceful things every now and then."

Frederick sighed as Chrom noticed a disgruntled Maribelle trudging away from Lissa’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and apologies if anything is odd! You might have noticed that this is a series, so please keep an eye out for next month's fic! Just a reminder that I'm always looking for beta readers for my works, please see my profile for details. Have a nice day!


End file.
